Top Secret: Crush
by CloverFan16
Summary: Clover has a secret admirer, who turns out to be the fourth secret agent for WOOHP, And three villians who have been featured on different eps are in here, along with Mandy -she IS evil, ya know!- and a guy named Jerrod. Totally Spies rocks! -finished!-
1. A New Day, A New Mission

Top Secret: Crush  
  
A "Totally Spies!" fanfic by Scott Norton  
  
  
  
Note: I do not own Clover, or any of the characters from "Totally Spies."  
  
And anything to do with the Sonic Adventure games, Or Power Stone 1 and 2, or the Power Stone series, I don't own. The story is mine however, so don't post it on your website, unless you have my permission.  
  
Cloverfan16@yahoo.com (Email me if you want to use the story on a website, or something like that.) Anywayz, enjoy the story!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
  
  
Peace out!  
  
-CloverFan16-  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A New Day, A New Mission  
  
  
  
Opening scene: August 14, An abandanded military base, or is it?  
  
Mysterious guy: Careful you idoit! This place is still heavily guarded! You don't want your name to be etched in stone prematurely do you?!?  
  
Other guy: No! Of course not! Just what are we after again?  
  
Mysterious guy: -sighs- A top secret weapon that will prove very useful for our cause,  
  
World Headquarters Advocating Terrorism. (WHAT)  
  
Other guy: What does it do?  
  
Mysterious guy: I DON'T KNOW! Shut up and let's infiltrate the base!  
  
Mysterious guy: Here, these glasses will make us invisible and protected against smoke or poisionous gases.  
  
Other guy: Cool! Those guys at WHOOP won't be able to stop us!  
  
Mysterious guy: Yeah! They are SO foolish, thinking they come up with just about any gadget imaginable. Well, they don't know WHAT we have planned! (snickers to himself)  
  
They go inside the base through the back entrance, and they smoke the guard there.  
  
The door reads: WARNING! FOR MILITARY OFFICIALS ONLY!  
  
Mysterious guy: (to himself) Yeah right.  
  
-Other guy fires at the key pad lock with his machine gun-  
  
-Mysterious guy kicks in the door-  
  
-Warning siren comes on-  
  
WARNING! INTRUDERS HAVE INFILTRATED THE AREA! ALL GUARDS ON ALERT! INTRUDERS HAVE ENTERED RESTRICTED ZONE!  
  
-A third, unknown pair of hands is on the other end of the base cutting every wire in the fuse box-  
  
-Electricity and the alarm immediately switches off-  
  
Guard #1: What the heck?  
  
Guard #2: We have company.  
  
Guard #3 I KNOW THAT! TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Guard #2: Sorry!  
  
-Six smoke bombs are thrown into the room-  
  
-pssss-  
  
-pssss-  
  
-pssss-  
  
-pssss-  
  
-pssss-  
  
-pssss-  
  
After four minutes,  
  
Unknown guy: Ok. We're in.  
  
Other guy: Is this it? This glowing object?  
  
Mysterious guy: Of course! Duh! How old are you?  
  
Other guy: Uhhhhh..... 15?  
  
Mysterious guy: Yeah. You are stupid aren't you?  
  
Other guy: NO! I just like to pretend that I am.  
  
Mysterious guy: For 7 years?!?!?  
  
Other guy: So?  
  
Mysterious guy: Grow up!  
  
Other guy: No, YOU grow up!  
  
Unknown Guy: Shut up the both of you! We came here to get this secret weapon for our boss, Jerrod, and the beautiful Miss Mandy, ok?  
  
Other guy: Oh.  
  
-Unknown guy reaches into the case and pulls the weapon out-  
  
Other guy: Ooooohhhh! Shiny!  
  
Unknown Guy: The destructive power of 5 nuclear warheads!  
  
Mysterious guy: Those 3 goody-twoshoes girls won't stop us!  
  
Unknown guy: Yes! WHAT and my Mandy shall rule the world! And I'll be by her side!  
  
All 3 of them: So says us, The Brothers of Mystery and Mysery!  
  
-HAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!-  
  
-They escape the base, with the guards as their hostages-  
  
-They escape with a boat out into the sea-  
  
Unknown guy: They'll never need that base again!  
  
-pushes a button-  
  
-BOOOOOM!-  
  
(earth shakes a little bit)  
  
Other guy: Now, Let's go get us a pizza!  
  
Mysterious guy: Cool man!  
  
Unknown guy: (to himself) Immature freaks!  
  
----------------------------------end of scene 1--------------------------- ---------------  
  
Scene two: Beverly Hills High School: Start of school  
  
-Clover walks down the hall to her locker-  
  
Clover: (to herself) 23,1,16  
  
-opens her locker-  
  
Clover: Hmmm?  
  
Clover: Secret admirer?  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-anime split screen seqeunce between Alex and Sam-  
  
Alex: What?  
  
Sam: It's Clover! Something's wrong!  
  
-They run like heck-  
  
-they stop-  
  
Alex: Oh no! She's fainted!  
  
Sam: I'll get the water!  
  
Clover: No. It's ok you guys!  
  
Alex: Thank goodness!  
  
Sam: I thought you passed out or something!  
  
Alex: What is it then Clover?  
  
Clover: -blushes wildly- I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!!!!  
  
-Alex and Sam get anime water drops on their heads-  
  
Sam: That's it?!?!?  
  
Alex: That's what happened? We thought you got hurt or something!  
  
Clover: I'm sorry. But I'm glad that ya'll care so much about me.  
  
Alex: That's what friends are for. We were just worried about you.  
  
Sam: So, what does your "secret admirer" have to say?  
  
-Clover reads the letter-  
  
Clover: He says this, " Dearest Clover, I think you are the smartest, nicest, hottest, most gorgeous girl in the entire school. You rock SO much! I would like to get to know you better. Signed, Your Secret Admirer. P.S. I'm in your class. P.P.S Mandy bites so much! You rock, however. BYE!! xooxoxo  
  
Clover: WOW! To think, there is a guy out there, that likes me, over Mandy!  
  
Alex: He seems like a really nice guy!  
  
Sam: Yeah. There aren't very many around like that anymore.  
  
Clover: He seems soooo sweet, doesn't he?  
  
All 3 of them: Yeahhhhh.......  
  
Clover: He said he was in my class!  
  
"OUR class!," the other two chimed in.  
  
Clover: Sorry.  
  
Clover: I wonder if he is a total hottie?  
  
Sam: Maybe, But don't go judging people based on outward appearance only.  
  
Clover: You're right.  
  
Alex: The point is, is that this guy likes you, and he seems to be a very nice guy.  
  
Sam: Yeah. But let's hope that he's not trying to get something out of it.  
  
Clover: Yeah. Guys like that, are genuine jerks.  
  
Sam: Anyway, let's get to class.  
  
Clover: Yeah! And I'll ask every guy in there who wrote this note!  
  
Clover: This is soooo kewl!  
  
-very happy expression on her face-  
  
Clover: I'm so very excited!  
  
Alex: Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we ask the teacher whose handwriting this is?  
  
Clover: Ok. Yeah. That is good!  
  
-In class-  
  
Clover: Hey, Mr. Roland!  
  
Mr. Roland: Yes Clover?  
  
Clover: Whose handwriting is this?  
  
Mr. Roland: Hmmm..... One of these students in here with brown hair wrote this.  
  
Clover: Anything else?  
  
Mr. Roland: All I know is, is that he makes A's and B's as his average grade. He very rarely scores lower than that.  
  
All three of them: (to themselves) HE'S SOOOO SMART!  
  
Clover: Does he wear glasses?  
  
Mr. Roland: Yes. But that's all you need to know. You need to figure it out for yourself. ok?  
  
Clover: Ok. -sighs-  
  
Clover: (To herself) Hmmmm..... I hope it's not the guy that I agreed to be a girlfriend for a day, even though he DID help me to be homecoming queen.  
  
Mr. Roland: It isn't, Clover.  
  
Clover: How did you read my mind?  
  
Mr. Roland: Just something us teachers can do. Now take your seat.  
  
----------------------------------end scene 2----------------- ------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Scene 3: WHOOP headquarters  
  
Jerry: Should I bring them here now?  
  
Secret Admirer: No. Not yet. I haven't finished these new gadgets yet.  
  
Jerry: You sure are making gadgets that we don't have the technolgy for yet!  
  
Secret Admirer: I know. These designs are my workings. I have rocket- powered shoes right here, some all transportation vehicles, some stun sunglasses, laser missile hairdryers, etc. etc.  
  
Jerry: Well, you seem to have more of a power advantage over the last guy who made all these gadgets. The last guy was more 'stealth minded', you're more 'barging in, guns blazing.'  
  
Secret Admirer: I know. This is the wave of the future. A combo of stealth and guns blazing.  
  
Jerry: Oh. That explains it.  
  
Secret Admirer: Hey, Thank you for letting me become a spy. I just love Clover so much! I've been working here for 2 weeks and I have kept an eye on them at all times to tell you where to go and what the 411 on all the bad guys is.  
  
Jerry: Yes. You have been very helpful. Though most guys would rather stay here and work at WHOOP than go into the battlefield of saving the world.  
  
Secret Admirer: Well, that's about to change, so says Scotty!  
  
Scotty: Ok. I'm through. Bring them in. But don't tell them about me. I want it to be a surprise.  
  
Jerry: Ok. I'll just give them their new gadgets and send them out ahead of you.  
  
Scotty: And I'll be waiting in the shadows using my invisibilty gadget.  
  
-goes invisible-  
  
Jerry: Ok. Time to call in the girls!  
  
Guy at controls: Roger that, Jerry.  
  
-pushes button-  
  
(Up Above)  
  
Clover: (to herself) I wonder who it could be?  
  
-all three of the desks that they are in suddenly are flung out of the class room-  
  
All 3 girls: AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! JERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ground opens up-  
  
-ground closes again-  
  
-they come out through one of the 'O's-  
  
Clover: Jerry! Aghh! Why do you ALWAYS do that?  
  
Sam: Yeah, you're gonna kill us one day!  
  
Alex: Why are you SO rude about it?  
  
Jerry: One thing, Because I can't risk just coming and getting ya'll myself. It'd blow my cover. Second, that is not possible. The safety system is too advanced. Third, Sorry. I don't want to be rude.  
  
All 3 of them: Yeah, WHATEVER!  
  
Clover: So, what is our mission now Jerry? (sighs)  
  
Jerry: There appears to be an evil organization that calls themselves the World Headquarters Advocating Terrorism.  
  
Sam: Wait a minute! Are you saying there is an Antagonist organization that sort of named themselves after WHOOP?  
  
Jerry: Precisely. Anyway, their three spies broke in a heavily guarded military base.  
  
They gas bombed the guards, and stole a top secret weapon, then they blew the base up.  
  
Sam: Who are the spies?  
  
Jerry: It is unknown. But what we do know is that they are guys, their boss is called Jerrod, and one of them is the boyfriend of that Mandy girl, or should I say "Miss Mandy?"  
  
Clover: That is SO freaky! I knew Mandy was evil, just not THAT evil!  
  
Alex: And Jerrod? Is that an evil version of you?  
  
Jerry: No. He just kind of shares my name.  
  
Alex: Oh.  
  
Sam: Well, they're just guys. What could they do to us?  
  
Clover: Nothing! I wonder if they are cute?  
  
Sam and Alex: CLOVER!!!!!  
  
Clover: Sorry! Just kidding!  
  
Jerry: Well, their technolgy is SO far ahead of ours, that it's frightening.  
  
Jerry: And that top secret weapon is the most powerful thing on the planet. Even more than 5 nuclear bombs.  
  
Clover: EWWWW!! That would be SUCH a stain on my new skirt!  
  
Sam And Alex: CLOVER! This isn't the time to think about clothes!  
  
Clover: Well it would be! It'd mess up my hair too!  
  
Jerry: Here are your gadgets. All transportation vehicles, Stun gun sunglasses, Laser missile hairdriers, Super armor lipstick, all opposition resistant bracelets, and a combo of the pogo, rocket, and suction boots. And some new hoverboards as well.  
  
Clover: Are we like, going into war with this stuff?  
  
Sam: Yeah! Most of the time it was more stealth minded.  
  
Jerry: Well, from now on it is a combo of stealth and guns blazing.  
  
All 3: Oh.  
  
Alex: Come on and let's go stop these guys!  
  
All three: YEAH!!  
  
-They all blast out of WHOOP-  
  
Scotty: Ok. It's time for me to go save the world too!  
  
-changes into his blue spy outfit, takes some gadgets, and jumps into a vehicle-  
  
Scotty: I'm coming, my darling Clover! I will help you and your friends save the world! No more sitting here drooling over you! I have taken action! Ok, I've stopped now.  
  
Scotty: Thanks Jerry!  
  
Jerry: You're Welcome, lovebird.  
  
Scotty: I heard that!  
  
Jerry: Well you are!  
  
------------------------------------------end of Chapter One---------------- ------------ 


	2. Major Shock

Chapter Two: Major Shock  
  
Alex: AHHHHH!!!! I can't drive this thing!  
  
Sam: Well, what was that you were doing the last 5 minutes?!?!  
  
Alex: Trying to stop it!  
  
Clover: YEEHAH! This is fun! Though my hair may regret it afterwhile!  
  
Sam: Yeah, right Alex!  
  
Alex: Well, I'm the ditz of this group. I'm not supposed to know how to drive it!  
  
Sam: Sheesh. Will our employers ever not make us stereotyped?  
  
Clover: I'm not stereotyped!  
  
Sam: (sighs) Oh well. We just need to find the WHAT base.  
  
-transforming to ground mode!-  
  
Alex And Sam: AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Clover: I'm zooming around, going upside down!  
  
Clover: We are the Alien girls, we're gonna find you out..........  
  
Sam: Clover! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?  
  
Clover: Singing! What else?  
  
Sam: Well, you've never sung before. You're not really quite like this happy either.  
  
Clover: That changed when I found out I had a secret admirer! I LOVE HIM ALREADY!  
  
Sam: Uh.... You don't know who he is!  
  
Clover: So? I don't care what it takes, I don't care what shakes......  
  
Sam: Ok. Well, I AM glad you feel good, cuz that's what I care about.  
  
Clover: All the boys in the band want a valentine, from barlow girls, boys think they're the bomb, CAUSE THEY REMIND THEM OF THEIR MOMS! OH YEAH!!  
  
Alex: Cool song! Who sings it?  
  
Clover: NONE OTHER THAN SUPERCHICK! My fave band!  
  
Alex: Oh. I know them. They ARE good!  
  
Clover: Hey! There's a mall! Wanna go shopping and eat in the food court?  
  
Sam: Not right now Clover! We have a mission to do!  
  
Clover: But I'm starving! And there is this killer dress I saw in JCPenny they other day. It would look SO great on me! Of course, I look good in ANYTHING! -big happy expression on her face- I love my admirer! Oh well, How about later?  
  
Sam: That's cool.  
  
(inside the supposed "mall")  
  
  
  
Unknown guy: There they are! Just like I planned.  
  
Other guy: Should I release the stun net?  
  
Unknown guy: NO! Not yet! I've met these girls before. They are very agile, and intelligent. They spoiled my plan to shrink all the world's monuments. So, I will finally rule the world! So says Dr. Smalls!  
  
Mysterious guy: Yeah. They got me too. I wanted to evaporate all the earth's water supply. I posed as the head of WOOHP, while the REAL boss, Jerry, was floating in outer space! Those girls stopped me too, but not anymore! I will succeed this time, so says Tim Scam!  
  
Other guy: Yeah. And those girls stopped me from kidnapping the president of the U.S.A. and hold him for ransom, using a top secret invisibility formula that was designed by the Central American Military. I posed as a British teenager, and I won the affection of the red-head. But  
  
they found me out. Now it's payback time, so says James!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ok. Put on your cloaks! We don't want to know who we are immediately do we?  
  
Tim Scam: No! That would be foolish!  
  
-they put their cloaks back on-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ok! Let's bring them in!  
  
James: Cool!  
  
-presses a big, red button-  
  
(outside)  
  
Clover: Hey Sam! Isn't this cool?  
  
Sam: Whatever! I'm VERY mad right now!  
  
Clover: About what?  
  
Sam: Nothing.  
  
Clover: Something!  
  
Sam: It's not important.  
  
Clover: Sure. Whatever you say.  
  
Alex: Hey! I'm picking up something!  
  
-net launches out of the mall-  
  
All 3 of them: AHHHHH!!!  
  
-the net closes around them-  
  
All 3 of them: AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(Inside)  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ok! Hit the stunner!  
  
-James presses a purple button-  
  
(outside)  
  
-all three of them suddenly stop screaming-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ok! Reel 'em in here!  
  
-James presses a green button-  
  
(outside, about a block away)  
  
Scotty: Where did they go? IF SOMEONE HURTS MY CLOVER, THEY'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!!!!  
  
-Scotty activates the tracking system-  
  
Scotty: Seems there is a strange mall in the immediate vicinity. Let's run a background check on it.  
  
Scotty: Hmmmmm..... This isn't right! Says that this is the World Headquarters Advocating Terrorism. Clever trick. But they'll have to be smarter than that if they think they can just kidnap Clover by luring her into her fave place. Of course Sam and Alex will be there as well. Looks like I'll have to infiltrate the base and free my fellow WOOHP agents. Hold on girls! I'm coming to the rescue!!!  
  
Scotty: Power CHANGE!!!!  
  
Scotty: Activate jet skates!  
  
-Activated!-  
  
Scotty: Activate costume change and invisibilty!  
  
Scotty: Convert laser missile hairdryer into a combo of all the gadgets in the arsenal!  
  
-Activated!-  
  
Scotty: Let's go kick some butt!  
  
  
  
(inside the base, an hour later)  
  
Alex: Uh.. uhh... uhh.... What..... happened?  
  
Clover: So...... tired.........  
  
-footsteps are heard-  
  
Clover: Who are you? What do you want with us?  
  
All three of the villians: Why, revenge, of course! You all have foiled our plans for the last time! Me, my two henchmen, the boss, Jerrod, the lovely Miss Mandy, and ALL of the World Headquarters Advocating Terrorism's terrorists!  
  
Clover: Typical! Why are evil villians SO predictible?!?!  
  
James: BE SILENT! WHAT is the only organization in the world! WOOHP is bogus!  
  
Sam: No it isn't!  
  
Clover: Yeah. We're for the good of the people all over the world!  
  
Alex: You are all just wanting to be supreme dictators!  
  
Dr. Smalls: SHUT UP, YOUNG ONE!  
  
-zaps her-  
  
Alex: Ahhhh!!!!!  
  
-falls unconcious-  
  
Clover: You big jerk!!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: You'll hold your tongue if you want to stay alive! Not that your friend is dead, but you all wiil be if you keep on!  
  
Clover and Sam: Ok. We'll stop.  
  
Sam: Who are all of you anyway?  
  
Dr. Smalls: All three of us are villians that you three have fought in the past. Allow us to introduce ourselves! Remember the "shrinking monuments?" It is me! Dr. Shadow!  
  
Clover: How did you get out of prison?!?! Where is your brother and sister?  
  
Dr. Smalls: I left them behind. I have better assitants now!  
  
Tim Scam: Remember the guy trying to evaporate all the Earth's water supply? Tim Scam at your service!  
  
Sam: You are STILL not cool!  
  
Tim Scam: Whatever you say, Sammie.  
  
James: mmmmm.... This pizza is yummy!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Other guy! Get over here now!!!!  
  
James: -sigh- Ok. ok. (It's unfair!)  
  
Dr. Smalls: I heard that!  
  
James: Hello Sam. I was your boyfriend remember? It's me, James.  
  
Sam: You're in on this too? For what reason?  
  
James: Though I promised to never be an evil villian ever again, Dr. Shadow offered me some money, and all the pizza I could eat! I LOVE PIZZA!  
  
Sam: O..... K........ Weird........ But you still won't get away with it!  
  
James: But Spikey will kill me if I don't help him conquer the world!  
  
Sam: Well, we have a job to do, so you WILL have to go back to prison.  
  
Dr. Shadow: Not quite! You see, We will kill YOU if you try to escape. Got it?!?!?  
  
Sam: No.  
  
Dr. Smalls: GRRRRR........... MY AUTHORITY WILL NOT BE QUESTIONED BY STUPID GIRLS!!!!  
  
Sam And Clover: WE'RE NOT STUPID!!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Whatever. Well, goodnight! If you try to escape, this ENTIRE room will first be filled with poisionous gas, if that doesn't stop you, guided missiles will target you, and if you escape from that, this entire city will be blown to a cinder!!!! Got it? Good!  
  
Clover: Bummer. What else can go wrong?  
  
Dr. Smalls: Glad you could ask! How about these snakes?  
  
All 3 of them: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clover: I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!!! I'M SCARED TO DEATH OF SNAKES!!!  
  
Sam: It'd take a miracle to get out of here!  
  
Clover: Yeah! We can't even reach our gadgets this time!  
  
Clover: I just wish my secret admirer was here right now!!  
  
---------------------------------------end of chapter two------------------- ---------------- 


	3. Love Conquers All

Chapter Three: Love Conquers All  
  
  
  
(Opening scene: Outside of the base, on the roof, a figure looks in the prison through the skylight)  
  
Scotty: Poor Clover. Well, I'm gonna get you out of there.  
  
Scotty: Computer! Run the diagnostic map of the base, please.  
  
Hmmmm....... The security isn't anything I couldn't handle.  
  
Scotty: If they think they can just steal my Clover and get away with it, they ARE SO wrong!  
  
Scotty: HERE I COME, DR. SMALLS!!!!!!  
  
-leaps off the building-  
  
Scotty: Ok! Let's get this party started!  
  
-The Sonic Adventure 2 music track of "Green Forest" starts to play-  
  
-pulls out the laser missile hairdryer-  
  
Targeting.........Shhooooooommmm.................... BOOOOOM!!!!  
  
WARNING! INTRUDER HAS SERIOUSLY BREACHED THE FRONT ENTRANCE!! ALL WHAT AGENTS ARE TO BE ON FULL ALERT!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Grrrrrrrr....... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!  
  
James: Some blue suit has blown away our front entrance, and now he's destroying the security!  
  
Dr. Smalls: BLUE SUIT?!?!?!?! You must be drunk!!! He's obviously invisible!!!!  
  
James: I'm not drunk! Besides, this is a family show!!! No drinking allowed!  
  
Dr. Smalls: (to himself) What I wouldn't give!!!  
  
James: Invisible?!?!? You think they wouldn't do that since I used that military serum to try to kidnap the president of the U.S.A!!!!  
  
Tim Scam: And, well, I never thought they would have the secret 4th member wearing blue, because I rode the blue skybike.  
  
Dr. Smalls: He's obviously not Jerry, because he has NEVER worn one of those suits, and He wouldn't just barge in like that! That firepower he's got is not the normal stuff either. They must have a new gadget designer. Oh well, he will not stop our plans!! James! Activate the intercom!  
  
James: At once, Mr. Smalls!  
  
-presses the button labeled, 'intercom'-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Well, well, well! Looks like I have company!  
  
Scotty: What have you done to my Clover?!?!? If you hurt her, so help me......  
  
Dr. Smalls: Oh how cute! The knight in shining armor has come to save the damsels in distress! You will not find them! My base it totally, almost inpenatrable! And it's also very expansive!!  
  
Scotty: Actually, I've seen Tinkertoys more powerful than this!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Grrrr.... YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY SUPREMACY?!?! You're just like that idiot blonde!!!  
  
Scotty: DON'T TALK MY ABOUT CLOVER LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
-launches another missile at the ceiling-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Not even close!! I have no choice but to unleash the secret weapon!!! FEAR ME, LITTLE MAN!!!!!  
  
Scotty: You SO, TOTALLY don't scare me!  
  
Dr. Smalls: James! Activate the secret weapon!!  
  
James: YAY!!!!! I LOVE PIZZA, AND PULLING BIG, BLACK, LEVERS!!!!  
  
-throws the switch-  
  
-power goes out-  
  
James: Oopsies....... I made a booboo!  
  
Dr. Smalls: I'll do it myself!!! Go eat your good-for-nothing pizzas!!!  
  
James: Yay!!!!!  
  
-the power comes back on-  
  
Dr. Smalls: GET A LOAD OF THIS!!!!  
  
-presses the 'secret weapon' button-  
  
-earthquake occurs-  
  
Scotty: Activate.............jet..................pack.............  
  
-flies out of the base-  
  
(Inside the prison)  
  
All 3 spies: AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clover: What's happening?!?!? Is it the end of the world?!?! My hair has fallen out hasn't it?  
  
Sam: No....... We're...... being...... raised........ up.....  
  
Clover: This is SO MUCH more than just a mall/villian headquarters!  
  
Alex: At least all the snakes have fallen out through that window!  
  
Clover: Yeah. But what was that with the lights going off?  
  
Sam: There was an explosion too. Seems like someone is trying to rescue us.  
  
Clover: Whoever he is, I definitely love him!  
  
Alex and Sam: Us too.  
  
Clover: Maybe he's my secret admirer!!!!?!!  
  
Sam: Possible. Though not many would probably just come in the front entrance!  
  
Clover: Oh my gosh! He's SO brave!  
  
(back outside)  
  
Scotty: The mall decoy/base has turned into a robot!  
  
Dr. Smalls: AAAHHHAAHHHAAAHH!!!! Now you will know my true power!! GET A LOAD OF THIS!!!! A nuclear particle blaster! One blast of this, and you'll literally be blown into a million pieces! Think you can handle me now, punk?  
  
Scotty: With flying colors, villian!  
  
Scotty: I have had the privilage to find one of the rare Power Stones! Though they aren't being hunted for anymore, they still are very powerful! Taste the power of this blue stone!!!! (Power Stone is a Sega Dreamcast game, and a tv series on 6 DVD's)  
  
Scotty: Power CHANGE!!!  
  
-blue light circles around Scotty-  
  
Scotty: No one steals my Clover, or her friends, and gets away with it!!!  
  
Scotty: Power Defense!!  
  
-four stun missiles are fired at the robot-  
  
BOOOM........................BOOM..........BOOM......................BOOM... ..........  
  
-Dr. Smalls fires the machine guns-  
  
Scotty: Ha ha! Try this! My stun-gun sunglasses!  
  
All 3 villians: Ayyyahyyayyahhhayyyahjhh!!!!  
  
James: OOOOOOO......... Pretty light show!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Uggghhhgghh..... Must.... resist...... must win..........  
  
-Dr. Smalls presses the 'anti- shock' button-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Impressive..... Light show....... But you think you can defeat me?!?!? Taste my nuclear blaster, baby!!  
  
Scotty: Ha! I'm invincible to that in this mode!!  
  
Scotty: Chaos Strike!!!  
  
-light-speed dashes into the robot, causing it to be thrown back several yards-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ughhhggh.... Transform..... to...... air mode!  
  
-turns into a air ship similar to the "Egg Carrier" from Sonic Adventure 1 for Sega Dreamcast-  
  
Dr. Smalls: You won! But that doesn't mean I'm giving up!!! Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky! I will have Jerrod and Miss Mandy with me, and then we'll see just who is the victor!!!  
  
Scotty: I can defeat you even without this Power Stone!  
  
-turns back into normal form-  
  
Scotty: Now, Free my Clover or else!!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: You want them so badly, here! Go get them!!!  
  
-launches the prison/escape pod-  
  
Dr. Smalls: I've put a bomb on there, the timer is set for 90 minutes, so hurry up and save them!! Or your spy friends will never see the light of day again!!! I'll be awaiting our rematch!  
  
Scotty: The spies will be with me then!! I can SO easily defeat you!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Whatever. Love obviously conquers all for you, doesn't it?  
  
Scotty: Yeah. Unlike you. Good bye villian. We'll meet again.  
  
Dr. Smalls: I know that! Farewell, love-struck boy! The timer has now been activated! HAHAHAH HAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
-flies away-  
  
Scotty: Looks like I'll need both the Power Stone, and this nifty little tracking device on this all transportation sky bike!  
  
-puts the power stone into the engine, to make the thing go several times its normal speed, and turns the tracking device on-  
  
Scotty: In South America, hmmmmm..... I can get there in an instant!  
  
-flies off at twice the speed of light-  
  
Scotty: Here I come Clover!!! Just hang on!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------end of Chapter Three------------------ -------- 


	4. The Big Bang Factor

Chapter Four: The Big Bang Factor  
  
  
  
(Opening scene: on board the air ship)  
  
Dr. Smalls: Tim Scam! Bring up the communications screen! Now!  
  
Tim Scam: At once!  
  
James: Hey! What about me?!?!? Pushing the buttons is my job!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Not anymore! You are an incompetet fool! We will not fail again!! Got it?!?  
  
James: Can I still eat my pizza? Can I have my money?  
  
Dr. Smalls: We didn't really need you anyway!!!  
  
James: Shoot! I'm always being left out!  
  
Dr. Smalls: What in the world is your problem, anyway?!?!?  
  
James: I'm just SOOOOO happy since I got out of jail!!! Wanna be my friend? -eyes super-large-  
  
Dr. Smalls: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!  
  
James: I know when I'm not wanted! Good bye and good ridance!! I hope ya'll lose!  
  
-jumps off the air ship-  
  
(video screen comes up, with a big, muscular guy with the WHAT symbol on his suit)  
  
Jerrod: Yes? Good evening, Mr. Smalls!! What's up today?  
  
Dr. Smalls: Well, I lost a fight with the secret 4th agent of WOOHP, but I have a feeling we'll have to face each other again, with the other three spies as well. So, You know what to do. Contact Miss Mandy. Over and out, Jerrod.  
  
Jerrod: Good night, Mr. Smalls!  
  
Dr. Smalls: This time, I WILL WIN!!!! They can't stop me!!! HAHAHAHAAHH!!!  
  
(end scene one)  
  
(Scene two: somewhere in South America)  
  
Scotty: I only have 30 minutes!!!! Computer, where are they?  
  
-They are in Southern Chile-  
  
Scotty: YAHHH!!! As Clover would say, "As If it couldn't get any colder!!!"  
  
Scotty: Here we go, here we go.......  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Scotty: Ahhh....!!!! There they are! Hold on!!!  
  
(lands)  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
Scotty: There, I've found it! Now I must free the spies!  
  
(Scotty looks in the window)  
  
Scotty: HEY CLOVER!!!!  
  
Clover: What? -screams- AHHHAAHH!!!! Who said that?  
  
Scotty: Me.  
  
Clover: Ahhh! It's a ghost!  
  
Scotty: No. I'm your invisible secret admirer!  
  
All 3 of them: Invisible?!?!? Is that you, James?  
  
Scotty: No. I'm a WOOHP agent! I was the one who designed your new gadgets for this mission! I'm the one who put the note in Clover's locker! And Now I'm ya'lls hero, because there is a bomb about to explode!  
  
All 3 of them: Well!?!?!? GET US OUT OF HERE ALREADY!!!!  
  
Scotty: Right. By the way Clover, you look particularly nice today.  
  
Clover: Thanks, but Not RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Scotty: Hmmmm...... There's a panel right here, marked, "Detonator"  
  
(removes the panel)  
  
-A computer screen is revealed, complete with keyboard and a plug of some sort-  
  
-connects a hacking cable from his own Compowder, to the plug-  
  
Scotty: Computer, run the bomb deactivation program.  
  
-..................... Access denied.............. Bomb is of unknown origin..............-  
  
Scotty: Well, that's just great! Looks like I'll just have to blow my way in!  
  
All 3 of the girls: Hurry up already!!!  
  
-launches a laser missile-  
  
BOOOMM!!!!!  
  
Scotty: Hiiiiyyyyahhhhhh!  
  
(the escape alarm sounds)  
  
Scotty: Put on your masks!  
  
-they all put on their masks-  
  
Clover: Uhhhhh.... That missile is right behind you!!!  
  
Scotty: WAHHH!!! -shoots another laser missile-  
  
Alex: Watch out for those laser guns!  
  
Scotty: Time for one Power Fusion!  
  
Scotty: Super Chaos Strike!  
  
-runs through all of the laser guns, destroying them-  
  
Clover and Alex: YAY!!!!! GO CUTE GUY!!!  
  
Sam: (to herself) Oh brother! He's invisible!!! But, I wonder if he IS cute?  
  
-turns back to normal form, still invisible-  
  
(cuts them loose)  
  
WARNING!!! ONE MINUTE UNTIL DETONATION!!!!  
  
-4-way anime split screen-  
  
AHHHHAHHH!!!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, LIKE, NOW!!!!  
  
(they all run as fast as possible to the sky-bike)  
  
Clover: How do you expect us to fit in there?  
  
Scotty: Like this! Transform to air mode, four seater!  
  
-transforms to a four-seat airplane-  
  
(they all leap in)  
  
Clover: HURRY!!!!  
  
Scotty: Light speed!  
  
-shhozzzzzzoooooooooooooommmmmmmmm-  
  
All 4 of them: YAHHHHHYAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
-large, almost nuclear-like explosion occurs-  
  
Boooooom.........................................  
  
Clover: Thank you so much for nearly giving me a heart attack!!! Just who do you think you are, anyway? Arnold Swrazzenager?  
  
Scotty: No. I am, SO, not like him!  
  
Sam: You must like Clover a lot, because you talk just like her!!!  
  
Clover: He does not!!! He can talk how he wishes!!!  
  
Sam: Fine! I'm still mad, because I don't have a secret admirer, and you do!  
  
Alex: Can I have him?  
  
Clover and Sam: NO!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Clover and Sam: GRRRR...........  
  
Clover: He loves me!!!  
  
Sam: I bet he loves smart over fashionable!!!  
  
Clover: I'm smart too!! I'm not just any old blonde!!!  
  
Sam: Uh Huh. Right. Whatever you say, stupid.  
  
Clover: Talk about jealous!! I thought we were best friends!  
  
Scotty: (to himself) Look how they fight over me!  
  
Alex: We are! Clover is right, Sammie. You ARE jealous, and you know it! And our knight in shining armor is her b/f, so just forgive and forget, ok?  
  
Sam: You're right. Clover, I'm sorry for being jealous. Do you forgive me?  
  
Clover: Of course! That's what best friends are for! -they hug each other tightly-  
  
Clover: -in a playful voice- Hey! What's your name?  
  
Scotty: My name.... is...... Scotty.......  
  
Clover: Scotty, may I gaze at you?  
  
Scotty: Sure! -drinks the visibilty liquid-  
  
Clover: Ok. Not quite the hottie I was expecting, but I can work with it! Hi! How are ya? Wanna take me out for dinner sometime?  
  
Scotty: Sure: But I was gonna ask you anyway. You don't have to be that way around me!  
  
Clover: Oh.... Sorry! Well, I'd LOVE to go!!!!  
  
Scotty: How about when we stop the bad guys?!?!  
  
Clover: I'll wait as long as necessary!!!!  
  
Alex: Can I go with him too????? Please, Clover!!!!  
  
Clover: He's my date right now, you can next time, ok?  
  
Alex: THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU CLOVER!!!!  
  
Clover: Ok. You're welcome. But just for one night!  
  
Alex: Ok. That's cool with me.  
  
Sam: What about me?  
  
Clover: Well, Ok. But I think it'd probably be best if you didn't. Because I REALLY hate it when we fight.  
  
Sam: You're right. I'm sorry. I guess no one will ever love me.  
  
Clover: No, there IS someone out there for you! Everyone has a perfect b/f or g/f somewhere in the world!  
  
Sam: Well, I haven't found him yet!  
  
Clover: Don't ever give up hope! That is very important in today's stressful times!  
  
Sam: Thank you!!! -starts crying and hugs Clover-  
  
Alex and Scotty: How Sweet! -they start crying too-  
  
-Everyone comes back to their senses-  
  
Scotty: So, Clover. Do you have any more of that lip STICK?  
  
Clover: Good one! Yes, I do!!  
  
-they start kissing-  
  
Alex: That was MY IDEA!!!! Oh well.  
  
Alex: Uhhhh..... Scotty, Clover....... WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!!!!!!  
  
Scotty: Dobn't wobby, wI havve it won wuato-pilot! (translation: Don't worry, I have it on auto-pilot!)  
  
Clover: Ummmmmmm..... Don't talk! Just kiss!  
  
Sam: Ok you two! We need to figure out what kind of bomb that was! Ya'll can make out later!  
  
Scotty and Clover: WMAKE WOUT?!?!?!? WE'RE JWUST KWISSING! (Make out?!?!? We're just kissing!!!)  
  
Sam: Ok Alex, You grab Scotty, And I'll grab Clover.  
  
Scotty and Clover: NOOOOOO!!!!! WE DON'T WANNA STOP!!!!  
  
Sam: Tough luck, guys. We have a mission to do, remember?  
  
-they get pulled apart-  
  
Scotty: And Clover: Oh shoot!  
  
Alex: We can kiss if ya want!!!  
  
Scotty: I love Clover!!! Ok?  
  
Alex: Ok.... (sighs)  
  
Clover: Scotty, I thought you were GREAT!  
  
Scotty: Too bad it wasn't enough.  
  
Clover: Yeah. But it's ok. Though we DID steal Alex's idea to use the lip STICK to lock lips with a guy. But it was worth it!  
  
Scotty: Yeah.... (they look into each others eyes)  
  
Sam: Ok! Quit drooling over each other! It's disgusting!!!  
  
Scotty: Ok. Time to contact Jerry. I have a fragment of this bomb right here!  
  
Clover: But I thought we were having fun?!?!?  
  
Scotty: It'll have to wait.  
  
Clover: (to herself) Sam just HAD to get involved, didn't she?  
  
(Compowder turns on)  
  
Scotty: Hello Jerry. I've rescued the girls. What do you make of this bomb fragment?  
  
Jerry: Hmmmm........ This is strange! Says here that this is a new terrorist weapon!  
  
Sam: Why don't you hack into the WHAT computer network, and tell us what we're up against!  
  
Jerry: I was just about to do that, Sam.  
  
Jerry: Oh no! This isn't right! Says here that they plan to make entire malls, and shopping centers, that will lock a certain number of people inside the store, and blow up! And they are all powered by that top secret weapon that was stolen form the military, By Dr. Smalls, TimScam, and James. But there is also a VERY strong, muscular, guy named Jerrod, And Miss Mandy.  
  
Clover: AHHHAAHHHH!!!! Deadly malls?!?!?!? As If thing's couldn't get any worse!!!!  
  
Sam And Alex: Uhhhhh... They just did! He said MANDY!!!  
  
All 3 of them: AHHAHAHHH!!!! Mandy?!?!?!?!?! What made her even more evil than she is already?!?!?  
  
Scotty: Because James is her brother, And Tim Scam is her boyfriend. And Dr. Smalls, well, he likes her too. He wants her to be his queen, but we all know he is 2 feet tall, which means that there is no way for her to like him.  
  
Clover: Grrrr..... Mandy is the ONLY ONE to come up with something like that! But how did she find out we were spies? I mean, we erased that part of her memory! James, or Tim Scam must've told her! Well, they've gone TOO FAR!!! THEY WON'T JUST KILL ME LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Sam: Wait! She must've been tricked, or something! She wouldn't just make nuclear malls, because she likes to shop too!  
  
Scotty: Yeah. But all the stuff about James and the rest of them, came in like that. They probably performed mind-control on her, and made her belive all that they said.  
  
Clover: You mean, we have to SAVE her?!?!?  
  
Scotty: Yes. Though I hate her just as much as ya'll do, it's the right thing to do.  
  
Clover: Well, I guess a regular evil Mandy, is better than a terrorist Mandy.  
  
Scotty: Ok girls! Time to go to Brazil!  
  
Alex: Yeah! Time to go to Mt. Rushmore!  
  
All three of them: That's in the U.S.A.!!!! NOT BRAZIL!!!!  
  
Alex: Ok. I want some ice cream!!!  
  
-Clover, Sam, And Scotty all sigh-  
  
  
  
------------------------------------end of chapter 4------------------------ ------- 


	5. The Black RainForest

Chapter Five: The Black Rainforest  
  
  
  
(Opening Scene: Mandy's house)  
  
-She is in the bathroom, taking a bath, and singing VERY badly, and WAY off key-  
  
BUZZUZZ!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHYAHHHH!!!!!!.............. What?  
  
-computer moniter comes up-  
  
Jerrod: Hey, Miss Mandy. We need you. The girls have been freed from our grasp, and your brother has jumped out of the airplane.  
  
Mandy: AHHHHAHHH!!!!! I'm bathing here!!! GET THAT THING OFF NOW!!!! I AM NOT A PEEP SHOW, GOT IT BUB? And I DO NOT have a brother! Just who do you think you are?!?!?  
  
Jerrod: I'm very sorry. But it seems like you need another dose of my machine!  
  
-presses a button-  
  
-a yellow beam zaps her-  
  
Mandy: YAHHHHAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
-a moment later......-  
  
Mandy: HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! YES!!!! EVIL POWER!!!! FLOWING WITHIN ME!!!! I Shall kill ALL who stand in my way!!! So says me, the lovely Miss Mandy!! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Jerrod: -Smiles-  
  
Mandy: I'll be there! As soon as possible! Those spies WILL never survive my power!!!!  
  
Jerrod: Be careful, though. Because there is a fourth agent. A guy. And EXTREMELY in love with Clover. And he also has some VERY special firepower. He means business.  
  
Mandy: He will be easy to defeat! No one can compare to me!!! NO ONE! His undying love will be his undoing!  
  
Jerrod: Of course. Over and out.  
  
Mandy: I must get over to WHAT, before I turn back into my non-evil self.  
  
-Dries off, puts on some clothes, and presses the WHAT instant-transport button-  
  
-the roof opens, and launches a cruise missile towards Brazil-  
  
(end of Scene One)  
  
(Scene Two: Brazil)  
  
Scotty: We're here, girls!  
  
Alex: OOOOHHHH!!!! Look at all the food and cute boys!  
  
Clover: Hey! That's my job!  
  
Sam and Scotty: Want us to set this down?  
  
Alex and Clover: Yeah!!!  
  
Scotty: Ok. But remember, we need to hurry. We don't know where the base is, and it could be anywhere, or anything. So keep your eyes peeled!  
  
Alex: I'll be keeping my eyes peeled alright! Look at all this food!  
  
Clover: This is SUCH an old, dirty, city. The food is probably poisioned, or expired, or something like that!  
  
Alex: I don't care! I'm sooooo hungry!  
  
Clover, Sam, And Scotty: So are we! Just be careful what you eat and touch. ANYTHING could be a bomb, or evidence. The WHAT base could be anywhere within this country!  
  
Alex: Ya'll are such nags!  
  
The other 3: We care about you. OK?  
  
Alex: Whatever. I'm getting something to eat, no matter what pain I may have to suffer!  
  
The other 3: Well, ok. Just don't come crying to us if you kill over!  
  
-Alex starts browsing the food, like someone would at a buffet resturant-  
  
Clover: OH.... MY..... GOSH!!!! THAT is SUCH a great price! And it's so CUTE!  
  
Clover: Hey! Scotty-baby! Come over here!  
  
-Scotty walks over to Clover-  
  
Clover: Be honest. Do you like this?  
  
Scotty: Yes. I do. It looks very good on you, like all your clothes do.  
  
Clover: Awww... You're just saying that becuase you're a guy. A very nice, handsome, gentlemanly guy! Thanks.  
  
Scotty: Welcome!  
  
Clover: Are you gonna buy it for me?  
  
Scotty: Of course! At least tonight, anyway.  
  
Clover: Ok. Cool.  
  
-Scotty pays the merchant-  
  
Clover: (to herself) He IS SOOOO SWEET!!  
  
Scotty: Ok Clover, Let's go,  
  
Clover: I love you!  
  
Scotty: And I LOVE you, sweetie!  
  
Sam: Hey, Sir, Do you know anything about the World Headquarters Advocating Terrorism? I have reason to believe they are located in this country.  
  
Old guy: No. I don't recall anything about that. All I know, is that there is a trail in the jungle, that is said to lead to certain doom. Called The "Black Rainforest." There is a legend that there is a GREAT wealth to all who are sucessful. But, no one returns from there alive, at least not human anyway. Beware the pygmy man and the strong ox. They are very powerful. No one has been able to defeat them! I go to my home now. Good day to you, Child!  
  
Sam: Ok. Looks like Dr. Smalls has made himself a legend! But what does he mean by strong ox? Oh well. Spy Time!  
  
Sam: Scotty! Alex! Clover! I think I have found it! I'm not sure, however. An old man told me this legend about "The Black Rainforest." It seems that anyone who goes there comes back pure evil. So, Want to go spying?  
  
Scotty And Clover: Ok. We're through.  
  
Alex: I'm eating right now!  
  
-They all grab her-  
  
Alex: NOOOOO!!!! I WAS ABOUT TO ORDER DESSERT!!!!  
  
Clover: If you get any fatter, you won't be very pretty. Belive me, I know. Because I remember what it was like to get fat.  
  
Alex: I want my ice cream!  
  
Scotty: It's ok Alex. I'll get you some when we finish this mission.  
  
Alex: YAY!!! I love you Scotty!  
  
Clover: Ok. That's enough drooling over MY b/f!  
  
Alex: Shoot. Why did he have to like Clover? I'm better than she is!  
  
Clover: Not at driving!  
  
Alex: True.  
  
-They all walk into "The Black Rainforest."-  
  
Old man: There! Now I can have WHOOP do my dirty work! I will defeat Dr. Smalls, Tim Scam, Jerrod, and free Mandy from the effects of the TRUE weapon we stole from the military, all without showing myself! So says, -takes off the mask- James! I shall have all the pizzas of the world!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Then I'll go to DisneyLand! YEAH! WOOHOO!  
  
(About an hour into the jungle)  
  
Clover: Ughghhh..... It's SO hot! I need a drink!  
  
Alex: I'm so sweet, That I'm actually melting!  
  
Clover: Ewww... Gross! I think I'm about to throw up, or faint, or something!  
  
Sam: We... -huff- must... -ugghh- keep....-ack- going......  
  
Scotty: Humidity!!! Agghggh! The humidity!  
  
Clover: AHHAAHHH!!! A SPIDER!!!! KILL IT!!!  
  
All 3 girls: YAHHAHHYAHH!!!  
  
Scotty: YAYAHH!!! BIG SPIDER! REALLY BIG SPIDER!!!  
  
Scotty: But it's ok. I'll handle it.  
  
Clover: Please do something, Scotty!!!!  
  
Scotty: I'm about to. Power CHANGE!!!!  
  
Scotty: Ok Spidey, You picked a wrong day to get in my way, especillay since you gave my Clover, and her friends, a heart attack. You're going down!  
  
-Spider Smiles-  
  
Scotty: AHHH!!! It's not an animal!!  
  
Spider: You are correct! I am Jerrod. Well, maybe not in human form, but this is one of my many inventions! You and your spy girlfriends shall not prevail against the power of WHAT! And besides just me, you also have my ninjas right with you! Taste my power!!!  
  
-presses a button, the spider robot starts shooting laser beams-  
  
Clover: Ok Scotty: We'll take care of the ninjas, you take care of the robot.  
  
Scotty: Good luck to you, sweetie.  
  
Clover: You too, baby.  
  
Ninja 9: I'm going after the boy, the rest of you take on the girls.  
  
Alex: That is SO unfair!  
  
Sam: We'll have to stop them!  
  
-Sam and Alex kick some major ninja bootay-  
  
Clover: DON'T TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS HEAD!!!!  
  
Clover: Hiiiiyahhhayyahh!  
  
Ninja 9: Ughhgghh....... I will never do THAT again! Ughhhh.... Someone call 911...  
  
Clover: Humph! That'll teach you to hurt my guy!  
  
Scotty: Power Defense!  
  
-all four blasts are avoided by the robot-  
  
Jerrod: That magic of that puny little stone is no match for modern technology!!!  
  
Scotty: Oh yeah, Try this! Nuclear Explosion!  
  
-BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!-  
  
Jerrod: Yayyyahhhhh!!!! -bang- thud- crash-  
  
-robot gets up-  
  
Jerrod: Ugghh... You shall not win, little man! You want power, you got it! How's this guided missile?  
  
Scotty: Give me a break! Power Thrust!!!  
  
-charges after the missile-  
  
Jerrod: He's an idiot!!!! HAHAHAH!!! He shall not survive!  
  
-Scotty strikes the missile, but does not detonate it-  
  
Scotty: Time to perform some surgery!  
  
-pulls out the armband/armyknife/laser-  
  
-burns an opening in the missile-  
  
-removes the covering-  
  
Scotty: Time to make this weapon inoperable!  
  
-pulls out every cord in the thing-  
  
-weapon stops dead-on, in mid-air-  
  
-drops-  
  
Scotty: AHHHAHHH!!!!! RUN CLOVER!!!  
  
The girls: Let's get out of here!  
  
Scotty: Power Shield!  
  
-booooomm!!!!-  
  
Clover: NO! This can't happen! My boy can't die! He just can't! I never got to make Mandy miserable!  
  
Alex and Sam: Com'on! We have a friend in need!  
  
-they get there-  
  
Scotty: Ugghh... I'm ok.  
  
Clover: You had me worried! I thought you were dead!  
  
Scotty: I'm sorry. But, The important thing is that I'm still here!  
  
Clover: Yeah, but I don't want you to leave me! I love you!  
  
Scotty: I know. I love you too.  
  
Alex: Kodak moment!  
  
Sam: Com'on! We have terrorists to find!  
  
Scotty: Ummm... Sam, We already found the base.  
  
Clover: Check it out! That is, SO, way much larger than that mall/trap.  
  
Scotty: I know. It was really just an airplane, but this is huge!  
  
Alex: It's larger than the number of Boys I've ever flirted with!  
  
Clover: No it isn't! I've flirted with WAY more!  
  
Alex: People can like me just as much as they like you! You're not the only cutie, you know!?!?!?  
  
Clover: Whatever, Alex. We need to get in there. Any plans, Scotty?  
  
Scotty: Just what we've always done. Ya'll know how to do that very well!  
  
All 4 of them: Ok. Here we go! Let's WOOHP it up!  
  
Jerrod: Not so fast!  
  
Alex: Oh shoot! Can my day get any worse?  
  
-------------------------end of chapter five-------------------------------- ----------- 


	6. Day of Reckoning

Chapter Six: Day of Reckoning  
  
  
  
(Opening scene: In the base)  
  
Jerrod: So glad for ya'll to drop in! Dr. Smalls will be very pleased!  
  
Alex: Whatever you have planned, you are NOT going to get away with it!  
  
-Dr. Smalls walks into the room-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ahhhhh! Yes! The spies have been captured once again! And yes, I WILL get away with it.  
  
Clover: You are not turning my malls into nuclear weapons!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Oh. That is not my plan. That was Tim Scam's idea.  
  
Clover: Oh. Well you still won't get away with whatever you have planned!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Yes I will!  
  
Sam and Scotty: Get on with it already!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ok. My plan is to turn every person on earth, evil. And then I'll overthrow all the governments in the world, until the earth is totally under my command!! And It will be acheived with THIS!!! The Terminator!  
  
Clover: That's the name of a movie! It's COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Whatever. Unfortunatly, its affects are only temporary. I need a special mineral, if I ever want it to be permanent. But I don't know what it is. I've been looking high and low, day and night, and I have not found it yet!  
  
Tim Scam: Sir! We've found it! Over here!  
  
Dr. Smalls: What?!?! It was under my nose? What is it?  
  
Tim Scam: I don't know! Something about these old stones.  
  
Dr. Smalls: The boy has one of those!!! Get it from him now!  
  
Scotty: You won't get it! I'll fight you before you get it!  
  
Jerrod: Don't even TRY to fight back! Or say good bye to your girl friends!  
  
Scotty: Shoot. Ok.  
  
Clover, Alex and Sam: Scotty!?!?!?! Don't give it to them! We aren't important!  
  
Scotty: We'll get it back from them yet! I don't want ya'll to die. Because I can't save the world on my own, even with that stone.  
  
All 3 girls: That's sweet of you, but we can't give in to them!  
  
Scotty: Don't worry! We'll get it back!  
  
Clover: Ok. I just hope you know what you're doing!  
  
Scotty: Here! Take it!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Very wise decision! Thank you very much!  
  
-throws it into the machine-  
  
Dr. Smalls: We still need 6 more!  
  
Miss Mandy: I've got them right here!  
  
All 4 spies: MANDY!!!!!! So you are evil!!!  
  
Miss Mandy: I am NOT the Mandy you know! I am way better! This machine has given me a new outlook on life! I may have been a bully to ya'll in the past, but that's nothing compared to what I'm about to do! With these Power Stones, I'll definately be the homecoming queen!  
  
Scotty: I only found one! How did you find the other 6?  
  
Tim Scam: Easy! I stole them from the museum! Ever since they were found back in 1930, I knew they would be put into a museum, without anyone knowing what they are capable of! Yours, however, was seperated from the other six, back when they were used in the 19th century.  
  
Jerrod: My great, great, great, great, great grandfather, Valgas, tried to use them, but he failed. So I decided to use them myself, and take over the world!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Now I'll be unstoppable! With these 7 stones, I'll make the affects of "The Terminator," permanent! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Scotty: Oh yeah?!?!? Try this! -cuts the rope with the laser hairdryer-  
  
-frees the girls-  
  
Dr. Smalls: No! You fools! You will not survive!!  
  
Jerrod: I'll take care of them!  
  
Jerrod: -Hiiiiiyyyayhhhhhahhh!!!!-  
  
Scotty: -Punch!-  
  
Clover:-Kick!-  
  
Alex: -Slap!-  
  
Sam: -Swiff-  
  
Jerrod: UGGHHUUGHH!!!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: No way! I can't belive this! My strongest man! Grrrrr..... Miss Mandy! Attack them!!!  
  
Miss Mandy: My pleasure!  
  
Miss Mandy: Oh......... boy!!!!! Wanna hang out?  
  
Scotty: Ummm...... -sweats-  
  
Clover: No! He doesn't! -kicks her VERY hard-  
  
Miss Mandy: Owwww!!!! WAHHHHAHHH!!! You'll pay for this, you good for nothing spy!!  
  
Tim Scam: Don't even TRY to get away!  
  
Sam: Hmmmm..... You know I don't like you, do you? -HIIIIYAIIIHHAHH!!!!-  
  
Tim Scam: Owwies!!!  
  
Dr. Smalls: What a bunch of sissies! Well, I think I will need to just kill them now!  
  
-runs into a secret room on The Terminator-  
  
Scotty: There he goes! I won't let you get away!  
  
-ruuummmmbbllleeee-  
  
Dr. Smalls: HAHAHAHAH!!!!! Too late! Now You will face the wrath of my machine, as I take it global!  
  
James: Not If I have anything to do about it!  
  
Everyone: JAMES?!?!?!?!?!  
  
James: Hello spies! Hello, my former comrades!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Come back for your pizza, huh?  
  
James: No! To stop you and your friends, to get Mandy back to her normal self, THEN get all the pizzas in the world!  
  
Alex and Scotty: You monster!  
  
Dr. Smalls: You're very foolish! I ORDER YOU TO KILL CLOVER!!! AND THEN HER FRIENDS!! -zaps him with the evil, yellow, beam-  
  
James: YAYYHHHHAHH!!!!!........... HAHAHAHAH!!!! At once!  
  
-fires a shotgun at her-  
  
-slow motion sequence-  
  
Scotty: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-pushes her out of the way-  
  
Scotty: -Yugguhhghhh-  
  
-falls on the ground-  
  
All 3 of them: NOO!!!! SCOTTY!!!!  
  
Clover: Speak to me! Please!!!! Don't leave me like this!! I love you! -cries-  
  
Scotty: Ughh........ Good.... bye.... Clover.... I love..... you........  
  
-falls unconcious-  
  
Clover, Alex, And Sam: He's..... dead!!!!.... WAHHHAHHHH!!!!!!...........  
  
Dr. Smalls: HAHAHAHHA!!!! How touching! I think I'm going to cry! Not! How pathetic! Now I will win for sure!!!  
  
Clover, Alex, and Sam: Grrrr............ We just lost the best guy in the world, thanks to you! Well, we are going to avenge his death! You will not win!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Try to stop me!  
  
Clover: Certainly! With these!  
  
Dr. Smalls: WHAT?!?!?! What happened to my stones?!?!?  
  
Clover: We swiped them while you weren't looking!  
  
Alex: Now feel our power!  
  
Alex: Power Change!  
  
Sam: Power Change!  
  
Clover: Power Change!  
  
Clover: Rays of Beauty!  
  
Sam: Power Knowledge!  
  
Alex: Sugar Rush!  
  
Sam: -booom!-  
  
Alex:: -neeeeyyyoooommmmmm-  
  
Clover: -Huuuummmm..........-  
  
Dr. Smalls: AGHHGHHH!! Try this!  
  
-shoots missiles like crazy-  
  
-they all dodge them-  
  
Clover: Nice shot! But not enough!  
  
Clover: Storm Of Fashion!  
  
-a tornado made out of VERY fasionable clothes forms around her-  
  
Sam: Irish Explosion!  
  
-launches a LOT of shamrock/missiles at Dr. Smalls-  
  
-BOOOOOBOOBOOMO!!!!!--  
  
Alex: Candy Cane Rain!  
  
-lots of candy canes attack Dr. Smalls, In a fashion similar to Jack's "Misery Rain" fusion-  
  
Dr. Smalls: Ouch! Those sweets are sharp! But I will NOT be beat! Power Change!  
  
-the entire machine becomes a heavily armored robot-  
  
Dr. Smalls: HAHAHAHAH!!! Try to stop me now, spies!  
  
All 3 girls: We WILL win!  
  
Clover: Flirtatious Power!  
  
Sam: Lots of Luck!  
  
Alex: Happy Time!  
  
-Clover sends out hearts in all directions, in a move similar to Ayame's "100 Flower Bloom".-  
  
-Sam launches 3 times the amount of Shamrock/Missiles than before-  
  
-Alex has a combination of ALL her moves, joined together in one package-  
  
Dr. Smalls: YYYAYYAHHHHAHH!!!!!!  
  
-BOOOBOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Dr. Smalls: No!!!! My beautiful creation!!!!!  
  
-James and Mandy both flash, coming back to their senses-  
  
James: Uhhhghhh........ What happened?  
  
Mandy: It feels like when I break my nails! Where Am I, anyway?  
  
-The 3 girls become normal again-  
  
Sam: Ya'll suffered the affects of that guy's machine.  
  
Mandy: Why are ya'll in those suits?  
  
Alex: We were just playing dress-up!  
  
Clover: Yeah. Right. We just got finished playing!  
  
Mandy: Yay. I don't care! I just want to get out of this icky place!  
  
Dr. Smalls: I will not give up! I will rule all life!  
  
Jerry: Not if WOOHP has anything to say about it!  
  
Dr. Smalls: Oh Shoot!  
  
-the WOOHP police start handcuffing Jerrod, Tim Scam, James, and Dr. Smalls-  
  
Clover: Thanks Jerry. Dr. Smalls nearly did us in, but we pulled through. -starts to cry- But.... I.... can't... say the same..... about...... Scotty!!!!......... -cries-  
  
Jerry: Oh dear. We need to get him to the hospital ASAP!  
  
Mandy: Can I PLEASE get back to Beverly Hills? I have a date!  
  
- Jerry presses a button, encapsulating Mandy in a Cruise missile, and launches her off-  
  
Mandy: AYYYAHYYYAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Good bye Mandy!  
  
-they put Scotty on the helicopter/ambulance, and they all head to the hospital-  
  
-In Beverly Hills Hospital-  
  
Clover: I hope he's ok.  
  
Sam: Me too. It was SO sweet, of how he gave his life to save yours!  
  
Alex: He was awfully cute!  
  
Clover: He's my boyfriend!  
  
Alex: Just saying!  
  
-the nurse walks out of the doctor's office-  
  
Clover: Is he ok? IS he going to live?  
  
Nurse: He's ok. The shotgun hit his arm, not his heart, or his head. He'll be fine. He may not be able to move it for a while, though.  
  
Clover: Which arm is it?  
  
Nurse: The right arm.  
  
Clover: SHOOT! And that is his usuable one! How will he massage me? How will we wrap each other up, when we kiss?  
  
Sam: Ok! Too much info for me!  
  
Nurse: He'll be fine in two weeks. He just won't be able to use it until then.  
  
Clover: I was intending of going out with him, and have some fun!  
  
Nurse: Well, Looks like you two will simply HAVE to reschedule it!  
  
Clover: Shoot. -gets a very disappointed look on her face-  
  
Alex: Can we go in?  
  
Nurse: You certainly may.  
  
-they all walk into the room, where all the Other WOOHP agents, and Jerry, already are-  
  
-they all gather around the bed, with Clover the closest-  
  
Clover: Wake up, Scotty. I love you! -leans over and kisses him-  
  
-Scotty wakes up, doing his best to put his arms around her-  
  
Clover: -shrieks- YAY!!!!! I knew you wouldn't leave me!  
  
Scotty: Hi baby. What's up? Did we defeat the badguys? What happend to the Power Stones?  
  
Clover: No need to worry, Scotty. We arrested them, and the Power Stones are all back safely in the museum.  
  
Scotty: Well, I guess I'll never use them again!  
  
Clover: Yeah. They were cool.  
  
Sam: Mandy is back to normal,  
  
Alex: And I got some dessert!  
  
Scotty: Well, are you willing to wait, to go out, until I get better?  
  
Clover: Anything for you, Scotty!  
  
Sam: Gross! I'm leaving now!  
  
Alex: Awwww..... how sweet! Can I take your picture?  
  
Clover and Scotty: Certainly!  
  
Alex: Say cheese!  
  
Scotty And Clover: Cheese!  
  
-snap!-  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Epilouge: In the museum.  
  
A dark, shadowy figure, lurks in the darkness. And he finds the Power Stones.  
  
Weird Guy: What lovely stones! How shiny! They're mine! So says, Jack Winslow, the living Mummy!  
  
HAhhhahhhh.... HAHHAHHHH.......... HAHAHHHH!!!!!!...  
  
-a flash of light-  
  
-the world changes-  
  
Jack: Now my time, and today, are one in the same!  
  
And so begins the newest quest for the Power Stones, in the 21st century. Where My next story will be based on. Good bye, for now! 


End file.
